PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The overall goal of the Symptoms Self Management Center (SSMC) Administrative Core (ADMIN) is to create an infrastructure which provides a forum for, and subsequently coordinates development of interdisciplinary research projects that leverage our existing strengths in technology enhanced symptom self management interventions to address pain and fatigue. Importantly, the SSMC ADMIN Core will facilitate integration with, and coordinated use of existing MUSC NIH Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) cores in technology, biomedical informatics, and community engaged research. Of note, TACHL and CCHP CTSA cores are led by College of Nursing faculty, who will play a key role in facilitating pilot project access to these CTSA resources. In addition, the SSMC ADMIN Core will establish transparent parameters for governance, conflict resolution, fiscal management, pilot proposal review, publication and presentation authorship expectations and protocols, regulatory oversight, and ultimately, center sustainability. This will be accomplished through coordination of an Executive Committee (EC), Internal Advisory Board (IAC), and External Advisory Board (EAC). The EC, led by the PI of this application (who is also the ADMIN Core Director) will oversee the regular operations of the SSMC, as well as review and select pilot projects. The IAC composed of interdisciplinary will be responsible for review of progress reports for Center events, review of overall fiscal status presented by the Business Manager, and review of human subjects concerns. The EAC composed of eminent nurse scientists will provide objective oversight, as well as evaluation and strategic interactions to optimize the Center's impact. In sum, the ADMIN Core has the following AIMS: Aim 1. Leadership and Management. Provide leadership, integration, scientific management, fiscal management and accountability for all SSMC activities, services, human subjects and regulatory compliance and related interactions, and dissemination of results, integration with our CTSA resources, and creation and maintenance of internal and external advisory boards. Aim 2. Mentoring and Faculty Development. Enhance ability of individual investigators to obtain NIH grants and establish long-term academic research careers in symptom self management intervention development through intensive multiple source mentoring, access to core resources, and opportunities for research support. Aim 3. Pilot Projects. Initiate a Pilot Projects Grant Program in technology enhanced symptom self management intervention design/evaluation to attract new investigators, enabling them to generate preliminary data with a goal of obtaining competitive extramural research grants for full scale evaluation studies. Aim 4. Program Evaluation & Sustainability Plan. Develop and implement an integrated, long-term evaluation plan, including formative and summative approaches and specific milestones, to assess outcomes and performance of the SSMC and to identify and implement improvements for strengthening the Center.